Travis (MySims Islanders Wii)
Travis appears in the Wii version of MySims Islanders. He is a typical resident and lives in the Apartments on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Travis is a young man with a good heart who loves to party and have a great time. He also has a slightly Geeky side and he’s always up-to-date with the newest cell phones. If you ever need any technical advice, he’s the man to go to! And if you can’t find him at home, be sure to check out Club Candy, it’s the best party spot on the island! Tasks Task 1 – We’ll Miss the Match! Requirements: Couch with 20 Soccer Ball, TV with 9 Angry and 1 Electro-chip Introduction: So me and a couple of mates were gonna watch the Simmers Match today but my TV’s bust. Could you make me a new one please? Also, how about a sporty couch to go with it if you wouldn’t mind? Hint: Well, speaking to me will help since I’m pretty fun, but also try down at the Beach. Some pretty fun stuffs over there! Completion: NNNIIIICCCEEEE! That’s really cool, thanks man! Wanna join us when we watch the match? Reward: Couch Blueprint, TV Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 2 – Where’d the Music Go? Requirements: Stereo with 10 Musical Note, Table with 5 8-Ball Introduction: Hey name. I don’t suppose you could help me again, I ordered a new stereo a while back but it hasn’t arrived yet. I phoned up the company only to find they’d shut down! I don’t suppose you could make me one since they haven’t sent one please? Hint: Like I said, the Beach is a pretty awesome place to find these Fun essences! Completion: Awesome! This is really cool! Thanks man! Reward: Stereo Blueprint, Table Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 3 – Let’s Play ... Requirements: Games Console with 10 8-Ball and 5 Robot Introduction: This place can be quite boring at times since there isn’t an arcade here ... hang on, would you be able to make me one? That’d be so rad! Hint: Hey, guess what I heard! Robots now grow on trees! Completion: You did it? Brilliant! This is so cool name! Thanks so much man! Reward: Games Console Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Dialogue Introduction to Player *Yo, I’m Travis. Welcome to Sims Island! Before you start doing Tasks for Travis *Sup name. *Have you checked out all the Fun hot-spots yet, they’re super cool! *Dr. F may seem pretty mad and so does his Lab but it’s still really fun to watch! After all Tasks have been completed for Travis *Man, DJ Candy is really good isn't she ... and also kinda cute! *Thanks again name. You’re a true mate! *Have you heard about the new fPod 4 that’s going to be released? It looks so nice! *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Hey where you going? // Eh, look out then. He seems pretty dodgy if you ask me ... }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff